The Strange Adventures of Scaredy Smurf
by TheGirlWhoCannotSolveRiddles
Summary: One thing led to another thing, next thing you know, Scaredy is (almost) alone on an island! Will he be able to not be scared long enough for Dreamy's ship to get fixed, or will he get a heart attack trying? Some old characters might be able to help him through this tough time... No relationships intended. Ideas welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**This will most likely be a mix of one-shots and chapters, so if one chapter has nothing in common with the last, you knew ahead of time. I don't own the Smurfs.**

"PAPA SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURF!"

"SCAREDY!"

This was one smurf of a storm. It actually caused the river to grow a few feet to many, and this thing led to that, and Scaredy Smurf was somehow on Dreamy Smurf's ship, sailing away. And of course, if your name was Scaredy…

"I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

You would be scared and panic. He huddled in the captain's quarters and just hid there, at least until the ship was moving calmly.

"Holy Smurf… I'M ALIVE!"

As he cheered, he realized something….

"Wait, where's the village?!"

…..

"P-Papa'll find me! I'm sure he will!"

Scaredy was more afraid then ever. He had no idea how he was going to survive alone in a ship.

"I'm sure he won't forget about m- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A loud crash was heard as he flew out the door, and landed on sand.

"WHAT THE SMURF JUST HAPPENED!?"

…..

"Smurf, just smurf. I'm on some island that I've never seen before, and I have no idea how to survive in the wild."

"Hello!"

"WHAT THE SMURF!?"

"What did I do?"

"W-WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Wait. Don't I know you? You're, Scrady right!?"

"It's Scaredy."

"Oh… Well I'm that one mermaid who was in your village for a while!"

"The one Handy was obsessed with?"

"Heh… Yeah!"

"Sorry, but I don't really remember your name."

"It's Marina, but what are you doing out here?"

"It's a long story, but I can tell I won't be getting back home for a while."

"It you want, I can try to help you out a bit! Dad might be able to get some merman to fix your ship!"

"That'd be smurfy! How long would it take?"

"Heh, I think a few weeks."

"WHAT!? I CAN'T BE GONE THAT LONG!"

"It'll be fine! I promise! I'll make sure you get home! Let's shake on it!"

Scaredy was reluctant, but shook hands. He just wanted to get home….

**Hope you enjoyed, reviews and all are welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Pineapple Prince

**Annnnnd here we go. I don't own the Smurfs.**

"You can't stay there forever you know. You'll have to eat eventually"

"No! I'm gonna wait for Papa!"

"Seriously!? You won't see him if you die of starvation!"

"D-Die of s-starvation?..."

"Or possibly lack of wate-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After hours, Scaredy was finally out of a hole in a tree, on his way to some means of food.

"Wait! I didn't warn you about the pineapple field!"

…

Eventually Scaredy after being scared by a snail, twig, blade of grass, feral crab, and a banana peel fell on the ground from exhaustion.

"I-I'm so tired….. And I haven't found any food…. All that's left is for me to rot away in this field of pineapples…. Wait….. PINEAPPLES!"

Scaredy quickly grabbed a pineapple and a nearby rock and started to cut it. As soon as he could, he ate as much as he could, unknown to him; someone had seen him eating his pineapples.

"HALT! WHO DARES TO TAKE A BIT OF _MY _PINEAPPLES!?"

"WWWWWAHHHHHGGGGGGGG!"

Scaredy turned around to see a giant….. Whale? Made of pineapples?

"Um…. Are you m-made of pineapple?"

"Um, yeah? I am the Prince of the great Pineapple Fields after all! But still! You took my pineapple, so YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"Kill you?! Are you crazy!? Blood's bad for the pineapple trees! You have to steal a coconut from the great Count of Coconut for me."

"C-Count of C-Coconut?!"

"Yeah, he's on the other side of the hill."

…

Scaredy made his way to the other side of the hill, it was littered with smashed pineapples and cracked coconuts. As he reached the top, he saw his #586 worst nightmare…..

A winged tyrannosaurus rex wearing a felt hat, with a flower on it.

He took a deep gulp as he carefully, but quickly walked down. He noticed it was too busy trying to plant a tree, so he quickly climbed up the tree and grabbed a coconut, sadly he fell out of the tree. His yelp caused the tyrannosaurus rex to look in his direction, causing it's eyes to narrow at the sight of the Smurf.

"You dare try to take _MY _coconuts?!"

"GAH!"

Scaredy ran up the hill, trying to avoid the rocks falling near him. Sadly he tripped on a cracked coconut and went tumbling down the other end of the hill, falling into the magical Pond of Pineapple. The coconut floated to the top of the pond as he sunk to the bottom….

….

"Hey dude, are you dead?"

Scaredy woke up to see the Pineapple Prince looking at him.

"Alright you're alive. Thanks for the coconut."

"Y-your welcome."

"Hey, you're alright, I think I'll let you eat from my fields whenever. For now you should get to your shelter or whatever."

"O-okay…. B-bye."

"Bye dude."

Scaredy went back to the beach with another pineapple in hand. Marina was shocked to see him unharmed at all, but told him that they made him a shelter. Well, that feral crab was the one who did the most work actually. It was mad since Scaredy accidently stepped on it while it was carrying wood over to the site. It was simple for now, a kelp bed, a chest, and some candles. When Marina left, Scaredy pulled out a small brown journal and a pencil, and sat on the bed.

'Dear Diary,

Well, after all the confusion yesterday, I happened to make friends with a whale made of pineapple. I also had to face fear #586, but I survived! I'm wondering how Papa and the others are doing, but I have a feeling Handy might be a bit jelous since I saw Marina. Anyway, I haven't had a heart attack yet, but without Papa's comfort, I don't know if I'll last a few weeks. Anyway, I miss them already… I hope I see them soon…'

Scaredy closed the journal and pet the crab by him….

"Wait a minute…. GAH!"

Scaredy fell off the bed as the crab smiled and chuckled. It was the feral crab from before.

"if I'm going to keep seeing you, tell me your name at least!"

"*Crab talk*"

"Alright Sebastion. I feel like we're going to be friends…."

**Thanks for reading! Reviews, ideas for the next part, and all that are welcomed.**


End file.
